Together at Last
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: A FMWTY-outtake. As requested, this is when Shelby and Benny get together. You dont have to have read or FMWTY to understand. Just a fluffy one shot. High-T


**A/N: As requested, this is when Benny and Shelby (from my story FMWTY) first get together. Well kinda….**

Shock settled over my body as I looked up into my best friend's eyes. They were so full of hope and was that love? Wait does he love me?

_Flashback 2 minutes…_

_Sitting on my couch I was watching an old movie that I had seen a billion times when the doorbell rang. "Hey Benny!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. Then I saw the confused look on his face and immediately became confused myself. "Benny? Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah... I mean I think so…. I don't know." He ran his hand over his bald head and looked down at the ground, frustrated._

"_Benny, I'm your best friend…. Tell me." Suddenly he looked up, leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips over mine._

_Flashback over…_

"Ummm… why don't you come in?" I asked dumbly and stepped to the side to allow him to come in completely. As soon as I had shut the door, I was pinned against it, his hands constricting my wrists gently and yet forceful at the same time above my head. His face was mere inches from mine, his breath sweeping over my face in the most intoxicating way. His lips brushed against my jaw and placed a sweet, loving kiss to my lips before he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he stated still holding me in place. "I had to know what that feels like….. to kiss you. I love you, Shell. With all of my heart. You were right you **are** my best friend. But there is something more here. You have to feel it too."

I nodded my head emphatically.

"So will you please give me a chance to love you to my full capacity?"

Looking into his eyes intensely, I leaned forward and caressed his lips with mine. His hands released mine, one moving to hold my neck the other to cradle my hip, as we continued the soft sweet kiss. "I know it's hard for you to trust someone with all of you, both heart and body but-" I captured his lips in mine again and grabbed both of his wrists, moving them to cup my ass, and groaning as he splayed his fingers across it.

"I trust you…" I whispered looking into his eyes as one of my hands caressed his cheek and the other grabbed his wrist. "With all my heart," I kissed his palm, "and with all my body." I pulled his hand to rest on my right breast, and smiled into the ferocious kiss he began giving me at that moment.

"Baby, we can't do this," he whispered into my ear as he kissed it, and removed his hands from their current positions to my waist. "I don't want to rush you."

I laughed and pulled his lips to mine, savoring the warmth of his tongue stroking mine and the feeling of perfect contentment rising in my stomach. "Five years is long enough," I sighed, "Take me to bed." his lips seemed to then be attached to my neck permanently.

"Yes ma'am," he growled and I jumped up wrapping my legs around him. Feeling his erection against my core, I groaned with pleasure and kissed every inch of his face as he carried me to my bed. He gently laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me, pulling my shirt off, he gasped as he saw the red lace bra I was wearing. "Expecting anyone?" he asked jokingly and I blushed.

"No."

"Then what's with the sexy red bra?" he asked as he took the hem of the lace in his teeth.

Suddenly, I was very embarrassed by the answer. "I…. well I….. I just…. I just wasn't feeling good about myself and wearing stuff like this, whether or not someone actually sees it, makes me feel sexy. But not as sexy as I feel right now." I admitted. And it was true. Under his gaze, I felt like I could seduce any man.

He pulled my pants down my legs and I felt a surge of energy go through me as the wave of appreciation and lust washed over his face. "My turn," I whispered as I got up on my knees and pulled his shirt over his head. Placing a lingering kiss to his collar bone, I smiled when he growled slightly, his hands resting on my hips. Quickly, I had him down to his underwear.

He was beauty personified. His muscles were rock hard and yet still soft enough to play as a pillow comfortably. His underwear hanging dangerously low on his hips. His dark chocolate skin a striking comparison to my white milky skin.

We sat in the middle of my king-sized bed, both of us leaning back on our heels, facing each other, studying the other's body. His hand came up and rested at the curve of my neck, the pad of his thumb running across my cheek as he looked at me with so much passion that I thought my heart was going to beat so fast that it stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I whispered nudging his nose with mine before placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

He leaned me back onto the bed kissing and savored my lips. "You're beautiful," he mumbled into my chest as he kissed the sensitive spot between my breasts. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered as I felt a blush creep up my body. I really didn't know what to say in this situation. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Cute too." I merely laughed.

I allowed my fingers to run over his chest, tracing the muscles that I already knew so well. I picked my head up and placed a kiss to his chest, right above his heart. "I love you," I whispered, bringing gravity to the situation that had just been playful.

His hand moved on its own accord to cup my cheek. He kissed my lips gently, reverently as he cradled my face. "I love you too, baby." We just stared into each other's eyes then. Never had I ever felt so much happiness when just looking at a man.

"I don't deserve you," I whispered. What kind of woman was I to taint such a beautiful man, to take the chance for him to love some other girl who did deserve him away?

He nudged my nose with his own, one hand still cradling my face, the other rubbing soothing yet erotic circles on my hip. "No I don't deserve **you**. I'm imperfect."

"I'm imperfect."

"So we're perfect together," he whispered, running his nose along my cheek occasionally pressing kisses to my skin. "We don't have to do this tonight, I've waited five years, I can wait another day or two. I want this to be special…. You know what? You have no say." He jumped out of bed and made his way out of my room.

"Benny!" I yelled, following him. "You can't just nearly make love to me and then go home!"

"I'm not going home. Consider this," he flicked the front door locked and the front porch light off at the same time, "me inviting myself over." He walked towards me and laced his fingers with mine, placing a lingering kiss to my lips and then led me to my bedroom. We crawled into bed and I hesitated slightly before crawling over to him and snuggling up on his chest. One of his arms wrapped around me and I laced my fingers with his other hand laying them on his stomach.

"I love you." I loved saying those words out loud to him and being able to say them in a way that was true and not just a friendly way.

His lips against my head and his repetition of the words released a warmth through my body. I snuggled impossibly closer to him and drifted off to sleep captured within the arms of the man that I love.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**Lizzie**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
